


Awkward

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After the ILY scene, Yes I'm doing lot of those, no I don't regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Sherlock entered the lab taking John with him as a witness to prove he DID mean it.

Molly*before he talked with a smug smile*: so you do love me.

Sherlock*surprised*: yes, yes I do.

Molly*narrowing her eyes*: like in a romantic way?

Sherlock*with a smirk*: no like in a platonic way.

Molly*smirk back*.

Sherlock*just to be sure*: and you still love me.

Molly: yes.

Sherlock*slowly narrowing his eyes*: like a lover?

Molly*with sweet mocking voice*: oh no like a brother.

Sherlock*twisting his mouth*.

Awkward silence.

Molly*unsure*: now what?

They contemplated for a moment, looking to the ground before they nodded in agreement and talked in the same time.

Molly: we could go on a date.  
Sherlock: we could get married.

Both looking shocked to each other.

*Both in the same time*

Molly: are you kidding me?  
Sherlock: are you kidding me?

Molly*mocking tone*: marriage!  
Sherlock*disgusted*: dating!

Molly:I just knew you have feelings for me!  
Sherlock: we know each other for years!

Molly: not as a couple, it may not work!  
Sherlock: I've always had feelings for you!

Molly: that you revealed only under threat!!  
Sherlock*shouting*: we practically living together!

Molly: we didn't even get out in a proper date!  
Sherlock: NOT RELEVANT!

Sherlock: we go out and eat chips all the time!  
Molly*shouting*: ENOUGH!!!

they kept silent for a minute to process what they've been told.

Molly*sighing*: we can't just jump to the final step when we didn't even begin to creep.

Sherlock pouted for a moment then looked annoyed.

Sherlock*announcing*: I'm coming to pick you at seven, if we have to go through this redicilous process let's finish it fast.

Molly*annoyed*: you were born romantic!

Sherlock*alarmed*: I'm sorry, *smiling* would you give me the honor and go out on a date with me tonight?

Molly*smugy face*: I'll check my schedule and text you later now get out I have a lot to do.

Out of the lab.

Sherlock*on the phone*: hy mummy,

John*frowning*

Sherlock: yes nice to hear your voice too, listen, I want to ask you something, would you send me nanna's ring.

John*horrified after hearing a screaming coming out of the mobile*

Sherlock*grinning*: yes I will need it very soon.

John*raising an eyebrow*.

Sherlock*rolling his eyes*: yes muuum you can plan the wedding.  
He hanged up.

John*shocked*: what all this was about?

Sherlock*frowning*: what do you mean?

John: I was there Sherlock .... she said no.

Sherlock*smug face cocky walking*: give me two weeks ... this finger won't stay empty longer than that.

John*following him shaking his head then smirked*: nanna?!

Sherlock*blushing*: shut up

Two months later.

Sherlock stormed from 221B door in his way to his room.

John*smirking without getting his eyes off the newspaper*: still can't put a ring on it?

Sherlock*growling before he slammed the door*: shut up John.

John*grinning*.


End file.
